1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for a dental instrument incorporating simplified means for input and for output of data connectable to an information system.
This invention also relates to the art of dentistry as well as stomatological medicine, and, more particularly, the formulation of a patient record card or of an administrative document corresponding to a clinical or paradontological examination, or alternatively a treatment or proposed treatment.
2. Background Discussion
Customarily, when a dental surgeon or a stomatologist undertakes the examination of a patient, he is obliged to make use of the services of an assistant or of a secretary to complete the record card or the document in accordance with information provided by him, and, when he has no assistance available, he is obliged, in order to make a note himself of each item of information, to put down his dental instrument and to remove his eyes from his field of action; this results in a great loss of time.
Information programs are known, which permit the input and the processing of the dental data, but nevertheless without solving the aforementioned problem, since utilization thereof likewise necessitates the employment of an assistant or putting down the instrument and leaving the field of action repeatedly.